His First Halloween
by Movingmillion
Summary: A few things went differently on little Stewie's first Halloween. Things went to plan, and he brought spud gun. And now he can have oh, so much f u n . Contains strong language throughout and scenes of moderate torture.
1. Only Just The Beginning

They took his candy. They painted him pink. All that they had in their minds was red mist. They pushed him over, they laughed at him. All that they were were just so fucking pissed.

They were on his list.

"All right guys, its feasting time." The bullies were about to dig into their heist food.

"Hello!" booms Stewie with his hands behind his back.

"Oh look, it's duck boy and pink panther!" the bullies collectively chuckle.

"Yes..." Stewie confirms.

Stewie reveals a spud gun from behind his back.

" _it's duck boy_." Stewie remarks. The spud gun could fit three potatoes, and it was powered by gunpowder. Stewie shoots the first two at the backups, knocking them out, leaving the ringleader.

 **"You messed with the wrong gang, duck."** The ringleader states as he walks with long strides to Stewie. He wasn't going to reach him in time before the next shot.

 **"You messed with the wrong baby, _bitch."_** He oh-so-very-coldy replies with his usual amount of sass. Stewie shoots the ringleader. At this point, it's point blank. He has blood all over his face and he is out cold.

" _I'm not done with you three, you **fucks**_." Stewie whispers.

"Bri, make up some excuse for Lois because I won't be home for dinner. I'll phone you when i'm finished."

"Yeah sure, but can I do something quickly?" Brian questions. Stewie just moves away, signalling a yes. Brian kicks the ringleader on the side of the head. He then urinates on him.

"That ain't pink is it you scrawny chicken fucks!? Now you're mine!" Brian screams.

"The fuck Brian?!" Stewie cries.

"Sorry, it's a dog thing."

"I know that! You piss on high places not peop-urgh... whatever. Just make an excuse for Lois and the fat man."

"Yeah, i'm finished with 'em, sure." Brian leaves Stewie to do his thing. Stewie gets out latex gloves, puts them on, gets some rope, ties the three boys together, gets a plastic bag, pokes some holes in the bag, puts the boys in the bag, ties up the bag, and drags the bag with him to his destination.

 **"They are gonna get what they deserve."** he thinks to himself.

To be continued


	2. Round One

He has a little list,

He has a little list,

And may none of them be missed,

May none of them be missed.

The ringleader of the bullies wakes up, realising quickly that he has been tied up, and gagged. He cannot see much, just a relatively pitch black room. He sees his partners in crime also gagged and tied up like him. The lights turn on suddenly, making him squint. He realises he is in his own basement

"Hello there, **_scum_**."

"W-...wha...?"

Stewie jump kicks him.

"I said, hello there, **_scum_**." He repeats himself.

"What are you…?" States a panicking, but somehow weakened ringleader.

Stewie slams his head into the wall he is tied to.

"To you, I'm _'duck boy'_ , but to everyone else, who has a basic understanding of **NAMES**..."

Stewie pauses. Then, he kicks him in the groin.

"I, am **_Stewart. Gilligan. Griffin._** "

"You're messed up." the ringleader chokes out.

"And you stole **_my fucking candy, you candywhore_**." Stewie speaks to him, quietly, but disturbingly.

"I never asked you, but what was your name, by chance?

" B-Ben-"

" _Bitch, is it? Well, it's nice to meet you, **bitch.**_ " Stewie berates.

Ben is obviously quite scared at this point.

"Your friends, here, at the other end of the room... What are _their_ names?"

"Donald-d... a-and...and... H-harvey-"

" _Fuckface and shitstain? Well it's nice of you to introduce me to them as well._ " Stewie almost whispers. Stewie walks to the end of the room and grabs his, unseeable to Ben's blurred vision, pistol.

"You see this, _bitch_?" Stewie shouts with a grin on his face.

" **This,** is a loaded _handgun._ " Stewie states. Ben then screams and tries to get untied. Stewie chuckles.

" **No escape, _bitch."_** Stewie states, coldly.

"Looks like your friend _fuckface_ here is rather sleepy... Lets wake him up."

Stewie pistol-whips Donald.

" **Fuckface! Wake the FUCK up!"** Stewie bellows. He wakes up, unknowing of what is going on.

"W-what the-"

"Hey there, fuckface!" Stewie states in a sarcastic concerned tone.

"...what..?-"

"Shut your arse up and listen to me. All I want you to say is, "Goodbye, Ben!" to your friend, _bitch_ , over there..."

Donald stays silent, concerned. He doesn't know why he is being told to do this.

" ** _FUCKING SAY IT TO HIM!"_** Stewie screams at the top of his lungs.

"Uhh... G-goodbye...Ben..?-" As Donald said "Goodbye" Stewie put the gun against his head and once he had finished his sentence, he pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Ben screams, then wails, and then starts crying. The sound of the shot wakes up Harvey. Donald had been shot in the head, point blank, with a loaded pistol. His head was a mess and he was dead.

He screamed into the darkness.


	3. Revenge Is A Dish

"Oh... I'm terribly sorry... did I kill your friend _fuckface_ there? Don't worry about him, he's dead now.

Ben was crying and Harvey was as close to a fetal position as he could get himself.

"Please... don't hurt me..." Ben pleads.

"Don't hurt **_you? _**Wow. You're fucking **_shit_** as a member of society, fucking **_shit_** as a human being and fucking **_shit_** as a friend. Nevertheless, I shall forfill your plead." Stewie drones.

He drops his handgun in the middle of the room, as so no one could reach it. Behind Donald's corpse, hidden was a baseball bat.

"How old are you, **_shitstain?_** " Stewie says to Harvey.

"12, d-daddy." Harvey sputters out.

"What the **_fuck_** is wrong with you? I mean, if I wasn't trying to kill you both and we were in a gay bar, and I didn't hate you, I'd be slightly turned on, but one, you fit none of those criteria, and two, _you're fucking twelve._ Someone should teach you some discipline, but...uh... it looks like someone already has, but thats beside the point. Say, "Beatrice.""

"Beat-"

"Beat me? Okay then!"

Stewie swings his bat into Harvey's skull four times without hesitation. His head was in a bad way.

"Good lord, you look like that North Korean kid from The Walking Dead."

Stewie swings full power into his eyes, and Harvey had finally died. Then, Stewie shoots him inbetween the eyes. Ben was hysterically weeping.

 ** _"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!"_** Stewie screams.

"Just for that, I'm going to punish you _properly_." Stewie coldly states.

Behind Harvey's corpse was a small folding knife. Stewie drops his bat where his gun is and grabs the knife.

"When I told you to **_SHUT THE FUCK UP,_** you really should have. The reason why, you ask? Well, I don't think that, now, you will ever _not_ shut the fuck up!" Stewie sinisterly remarks.

Stewie forces Ben's head straight, and severs his vocal chords. He will never speak again.

"Now you can't complain when I reveal... this."

A black sheet was covering the ceiling, Stewie tore it off to reveal...

 **Ben's mother.**

Stewie shoots the ropes holding Ben's mother to the ceiling, making her fall down to the ground. Stewie took out the gag in her mouth.

"This little **_SHIT_** of yours... ruined my Halloween night. I'm just here to say that he is in the safest hands.

Stewie grabs his knife and slits her throat, quickly making himself fall to the floor, to make sure as much blood went on Ben as possible. Stewie realises that she was pregnant. He stabs her stomach, just to make Ben feel worse.

"You have no one. Now you know how I and Brian felt, _bitch._ " Stewie quietly states.

Stewie gets some duct tape, puts it on Ben's mouth, gets his baseball bat, swings it full power on Ben's left leg, then swings at his right leg, drops the baseball bat, gets a syringe, injects Ben with a general anaesthetic, waits for him to fall asleep, puts him in a box, punctures some holes in the box, duct tapes the middle of the box and puts an address on it.

"This will make a wonderful present." He states with glee.

"Well, better blow up the house and make it look like a gas leak." Stewie thinks aloud.

As the house blows up, Stewie rings Brian.

"Hey Bri. I'm done, can you pick me up?"

"Sure Stewie! I said that I took you to Carter's house for the day."

"Brian, thats a meh excuse, but fine."

"Seeya Bri."

As per usual with Stewie's homicial shenanigans, no one found out. Everyone thought that the family and friends died in a gas leak.

Meanwhile, where Ben was being posted:

The doorbell is rung and the postman leaves it at the door before _he_ arrived at the door.

The man opens the door and ponders what could be inside.

He read a card that said, 'Just thought that your service should be commended'.

He takes it inside of his house as his curiosity bubbles inside him.

He opens the box, and sees whats inside.

"Jesse! Look at this, it's beyond my wildest dreams! I don't **think** it's my birthday!"

" _I'll ' love' you forever_."

 **Bill was never seen or heard ever again.**

No one could hear his _screams every night._

 **THE END**


End file.
